


On the Hunt

by trascendenza



Category: Neverwhere - Gaiman, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Strength is recognized and respected.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hunt

They size each other up, weapons staying quick at hand, but they are not drawn—strength is recognized and respected.

"On the hunt?" The black-clad one asks, her right leg braced on the thick lamp-pole, left hand dropped to her side, near the gun strapped to her thigh.

"Every night," The fur-clad one answers, chin held high, spear held loosely in her long, thin fingers.

"Selene," she offers, jump-drifting nimbly down to the gateway where surface and underground meet.

"Hunter," Hunter returns with the tiniest hint of amusement in her eyes. "What is your quarry tonight, Selene?"

"Lycans," Selene says in a dead voice, her eyes flaring with crystalline-cold blue. "And you, Hunter? Who has been unwise enough to cross your path?"

Hunter dips the tip of her spear to Selene's collar bone; it is done with such deliberate slowness that it cannot be mistaken for an attack. "Other than you?" Hunter says, letting the metal caress black leather. "An enemy of my mistress. A fool who thought he could find sanctuary up here."

The tip of Selene's finger slides down Hunter's spear. "Did he now?"

Hunter bares her teeth; they flash unnaturally bright in the shadows. "He will pay for his heedlessness with his head."

"I have no doubt." Selene leans forward, the spear hushing softly against her attire. "Let me wish you luck, Hunter." Selene's tongue finds her elongated eyetooth and she pricks it, drawing just a bit of blood. She and Hunter kiss, letting the potency flavor it, Hunter's blood joining the mixture when her tongue finds Selene's teeth.

Selene draws away first, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, battling to regain control. Hunter seems to recognize the battle and steps back, silent until Selene has her composure again.

"I thank you," Hunter says, inhaling deeply through her nose. "You have aided me."

Selene inclines her head, acknowledging what she has given, smiling with what she has received; her lips are still pink with the taste of Hunter.

Hunter looks Selene up and down very slowly. "After our hunting is done for the night, I will properly thank you."

"Before dawn, then," Selene says, crouching in preparation of launching herself skyward.

"Before dawn," Hunter says, and they go their separate ways.


End file.
